


Decor

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Not to Take Away [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom James Copley, Domme Nile Freeman, Exhibitionism, Foot Humping, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, consensual cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Booker is wound up from the moment he wakes up, already excited for what the day promises to bring. He takes a long, thorough shower, and puts on the frilly pink nightie Nile laid out for him."Come put your panties on, baby." Nile holds up a pair of matching pink panties, the back open save a couple of straps. "I want to see the whole look."
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley/Nile Freeman
Series: Not to Take Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Decor

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging for these things is always an adventure.

Booker is wound up from the moment he wakes up, already excited for what the day promises to bring. He takes a long, thorough shower, and puts on the frilly pink nightie Nile laid out for him.

"Come put your panties on, baby." Nile holds up a pair of matching pink panties, the back open save a couple of straps. "I want to see the whole look."

Booker steps into them carefully, not wanting to rip anything. Nile pulls the panties up, and Booker's cock already stretches the front from anticipation alone.

"Sweet boy, your poor little cock doesn't realize, huh? You're just decoration today, so it isn't going to be get any action."

Nile pulls his little nightie down to cover his panties.

"There we go. Out of sight, out of mind." She hooks a finger in his collar and kisses him. "Go sit in your chair, honey. James has been very patient, and I want to go sit on his cock."

It's early for a Saturday, just barely after nine, but Nile wanted plenty of time to play with Booker. Booker sits obediently, watching as Nile returns to where James is sitting in bed. They kiss, without a care in the world or a glance at Booker.

Booker's cock continues to harden in his soft panties, the fabric of the chair brushing against his vulnerable ass.

Somehow he feels more naked in the panties and nightie than if he was fully undressed.

Booker has to sit on his hands to avoid touching himself as Nile and James make out, especially when Nile finally slides down onto James' cock. She throws her head back, and James sucks a quick-healing mark at the base of her throat.

"James, fuck, feel so good," Nile pants, grinding down against him. "Need you so badly."

Booker gasps and reminds them he's there.

"Play with your tits, Booker," James orders, looking over Nile's shoulder. "Rub your nipples through the lace. If you're going to have your tits out like a whore, you may as well look the part."

Booker does as he's told, stifling his moans as the lace rubs against his sensitive skin. His poor nipples get all red and sore by the time James says he can stop, and his dick is hard as nails in his panties. Booker wants to rub off on someone, wants friction on his cock.

Nile's first orgasm is on James' cock. Her second is on James' face as he licks his come out of her. Booker doesn't know which one he's more jealous of right this moment

Booker tries so fucking hard to be good, but when Nile puts him on the kitchen floor while they eat, his hand wanders toward his cock.

"Do I need to cuff you?" Nile asks sternly.

Booker nods, chastened.

Nile grabs his pretty pink cuffs (that match his pretty pink panties) and cuffs his hands behind his back. It gives Booker something to focus on, a grounding point in the wave of arousal.

Nile feeds him by hand, and he eats what Nile gives him, but other than that, all he does is ogle James' cock. Soft against James' thigh, his cock looks so fucking delicious that Booker just wants to get his mouth on him.

But Booker isn't allowed to use his mouth today. All he can do is obey Nile and James, help clean up when asked, and yearn. That's all, helping and yearning. Booker's cock is already fed up with him.

Nile un-cuffs Booker's hands so he can do the dishes. She sits on the counter with James between her legs, and they make out while Booker cleans. The head of Booker's cock escapes his panties, too turned on to be held back.

Once the kitchen is clean, they migrate into the lounge. James sits in Booker's favorite arm chair, and Nile sits on his lap with her back against his chest and his hardening dick between her legs. Booker kneels by the coffee table, entranced. The moment James is ready for her, Nile sinks down onto his cock.

"You feel so good," James says, pressing kisses to Nile's neck and shoulder and jaw. "I love you, fuck. I could never get tired of you like this."

Booker watches Nile rise and fall, watches how James' cock glistens with her wetness, watches James' thumb on Nile's clit. Booker wants nothing more in this moment than to get his mouth on them, or to touch himself, or both, but he isn't allowed. All he can do is sit here and look pretty.

(His mind is on fire with arousal, and he's never been happier to burn.)

The air conditioner kicks on. There's a draft from a floor vent, and it tickles his skin. Booker shifts on his knees, suddenly very aware of how exposed his hole is in these backless panties.

He wants Nile to touch him. He wants James' cock. He wants someone's mouth, oh god. Booker nearly chokes at the wave of need that rolls over him at the idea of his lovers kissing his hole, a tongue teasing his entrance.

Half of his struggle is watching them, half is his own depraved mind.

"Please," he gasps, involuntary.

Nile doesn't stop rolling her hips. James doesn't stop fondling Nile's breasts. They both look at him, though, and Booker can't breathe.

"Please, may I... something, Nile, James, please!"

James chuckles. "You won't be allowed to come, baby. Wouldn't it just be cruel to give you anything now?"

James has gotten very good at being evil, and Booker would hate it if he didn't love it so much.

"I just want _something_ , James, sir, please." Booker has forgotten how to do anything but beg.

James shifts his weight in the chair and sticks out a foot. "Come closer, Sébastien."

Booker shuffles forward on his knees, his balance a little iffy with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Closer."

His next shuffle puts his dick right up against James' foot, and the bare brush of toes is almost enough to set him off.

"You're allowed to hump my foot until I finish, but you are not allowed to orgasm. Understood?"

Booker is going to regret every life choice he's ever made after he agrees to this, but he's too desperate to care. He nods frantically.

"I understand."

Booker adjusts to where he can press his entire dick to the sole of James' foot, heavy warmth seeping through his little pink panties. He grinds into the pressure and almost cries with how good it feels.

This close, he can smell their combined arousal, can practically taste Nile's cunt.

"Look at the slut, Nile. He's so fucking needy that he can't even wait his turn," James observes coolly. "He has to hump my foot like an animal."

Nile chuckles. "Poor baby, all desperate for someone to touch him."

Booker is overwhelmed, trying so hard to be good but also so turned on his cock hurts, even as some of the pressure is eased by the friction.

"I want... I want... I want..."

Nile leans forward with a moan and runs her fingers through his hair. "Color, baby."

"Green," Booker says immediately. "Words are hard."

"We'll help you cool down once we're done here, yeah? We'll take a nap, cuddle a while." Nile curses as James rubs her clit. "Just let me take care of James really quick, and then we'll take a break."

Booker nods, sniffles. He can't stop rolling his hips, too far gone for that, but he slows his pace. He can be good for Nile.

James works Nile to orgasm, following quickly behind as she clenches down on him. Booker could watch them come forever and still want more of the beautiful sounds they make together.

Once everyone's limbs start to cooperate again, James and Nile manhandle Booker into bed.

"Do you want to cool down naturally?" Nile asks. "Or do you want me to ice you, help you control yourself?"

Booker knows good and well he won't be able to cool down naturally. So does Nile.

"Ice, please."

Nile's smile is evil. "Cubes, gel, or peas?"

"Gel."

Nile goes to the kitchen and comes back with one of the ice packs they keep around for James' bum knee. She wraps it in a kitchen towel and pulls Booker's panties down.

"Ready?"

"Give me a moment, beloved." James reconnects Booker's cuffs over his head, so he can hold Booker's hands.

"Okay, Booker, you get to tell her."

Booker clutches James' hands. "Now, Nile."

Nile places the ice pack on Booker's cock, the gel allowing her to curve it around his flesh. Booker's entire soul cringes, his abdomen clenching and his nails digging into James' hand. Because he's a goddamn masochist, his brain is turned on even as his cock wilts.

Booker taps out, and Nile kisses his stomach.

"Good boy, baby. I'm very proud." She gently tucks his softened cock back into his panties. "Let's rest for a while and reevaluate after a late lunch. How does that sound?"

"Good, as long as you hold me."

They tuck Booker into bed, his cuffed hands above him on the pillow. Nile and James bracket him on the bed, both holding him tightly.

"You're being so good for us," James says.

"We're very proud," Nile adds.

...

Later, after a long nap and a light lunch, Booker asks if he could have a plug.

"It will give me something to focus on. Also, as a warning, I do not think I will make it to dinner."

Nile kisses him. "I'm happy as long as you're happy, baby."

James works him open with his broad fingers and so much lube it squelches and slides the plug in, pretty pink jewel holding him open.

"That's our pretty baby, all soft and open. You're just a slut who needs his hole filled, aren't you?"

Booker nods into the duvet. "Yes, James, I'm a slut."

"We're going to watch a movie, and you're going to watch me give Nile as many orgasms as she wants, but no touching." James pulls out Nile's favorite wand vibrator, and Booker whimpers. Nile always makes the best noises when they use the wand on her.

So Booker has to watch for almost two hours as James plays with Nile and they all ignore whatever movie they put on. By the time credits roll, Nile is a puddle of pleasure and Booker is back to being so hard it hurts.

"I'm not gonna make it to dinner," Booker manages when they check in. "I wanna come. May I please come?"

James kisses him. "Options: give Nile time to come down and fuck her to orgasm. I'll fuck you until you come untouched. Or you can hump my thigh like the horny slut you are."

Booker loves his partners so much, they're so goddamn evil.

It's a difficult decision, but Booker is too impatient to wait any longer.

"May I please hump your thigh?"

James tugs on his hair. "Yeah? You want to cream your panties for me by grinding on my leg like a needy bitch?"

Nile leans on James' shoulder so she can watch.

Embarrassed, Booker crawls up into James' lap and basically mounts his thigh. James tucks the head of Booker's cock back into his panties and slides around to press against the plug.

"Go ahead, baby. Take your orgasm." The permission is almost enough to make Booker come the moment his poor cock makes contact with James' leg.

"That's it, Bas. Get all wet and messy for us, show us how much you've waited, how full your balls must be by now," Nile says.

Booker grinds desperately against the coarse hair and muscular flesh of James' leg, until finally, finally, his orgasm hits him like a sledgehammer.

Because Nile is the most wonderful, most evil person Booker knows, as soon as James lays him on the couch, she peels his panties down and takes his too-sensitive cock into her mouth.

Booker jackknifes from the oversensitivity and blacks out for a minute, long enough for them to get him into bed by the time his brain restarts. Nile makes him drink some water, and James feeds him a few bites of fruit.

"You're such a good boy," Nile says, running her fingers through his hair. "You were so good for us all day."

"We love you," James says, pressing a kiss to Booker's forehead.

"L'v you too," Booker slurs, still fuzzy and drifting. "S'good day, gonna do it 'gain."

Nile giggles. "We can make that happen, baby."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved DragonflyDreams, co-captain of the good ship Book of Names.
> 
> Find my non-porn writing at [rileywrites on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/works) and my writing-exclusive blog at [rileywrites on tumblr](https://rileywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
